Can you keep a secret?
by Vahkhiin
Summary: I like her, no I think I love her, but at the same time I know I do. Clotif.


_**A/N: **Don't you hate it when you're just about to close off your computer and head to bed and then all of a sudden an idea for a FFVII fic pops in to mind. Not forgetting that it is already 12am, and you're so terribly tired but can't find yourself able to sleep without writing it all done. Well here it is, the fic that kept me up until 1am. Grrrr, lol anyway, here it is, I do hope you enjoy my little one shot._

**Can you keep a secret?  
**by Ashley125

"Cloud what are you doing?"

The soft girlish voice woke him from his dreamy slumber and without much timing he blinked furiously and settled his blue eyes on her. Of course a child at her age wouldn't really understand just where he would be coming from if he were to explain what he was doing. Then again she was fairly matured for her age. Though, child or not, she wouldn't keep a secret quite like this one.

"Nothing, just drinking my tea," he answered and looped his fingers around the cup and brought it to his lips. He swallowed the warm liquid and replaced it back upon the cup.

The girl didn't seem to believe him as he could see from the high rise of her left brow. "Looked to me as if you were watching Tifa," she responded highly.

He coughed and choked on the liquid in his mouth and immediately looked to the bar. Tifa was busily putting together a drink that she didn't notice him. He sighed quietly to himself, 'thank goodness she didn't over hear.' He thought quietly.

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked, eyeing the little girl as a smile broke out on her lips.

He could very well just tell her the factual truth; then again she would go off and tell someone else straight away and that would spoil the ordeal of the whole thing. _You could always lie. _Lie, no he couldn't lie. Not a lie like this. Not a lie to a child like this. He hadn't lied before, then again he hadn't been honest in every situation. He looked down at the tea liquid in the cup and let out a soft sigh.

"What is the secret?" her voice shrilled excitedly as she laced her fingers together and peered at him from across the table.

He shushed her and looked around wearily. "Marlene you have to swear that you won't tell another soul, not even Denzel," he said sternly, his blue eyes fixed onto hers.

She nodded and rolled her eyes and then smiled again. "Tell me already," she hurried.

"I like Tifa, I think.." he looked away from her, "I think I love her…I mean, I do but I-"

"That makes no sense, how can you think you love Tifa but know that you do love her?" Marlene said fairly loudly.

He hushed her and eyed Tifa at the bar who was still too busy to even notice what they were saying. "No I mean, I love her but at the same time I'm confused," he explained.

Marlene stared at him for a moment and then she sat back and let out a sigh. "You can't love someone but at the same time be unsure of whether you love them or not. It's either you love her or not Cloud."

The child did have a point. He groaned at the childishness of it all. He was arguing with a child, a ten year old girl who probably knew nothing of love and nothing of adults; and here she was giving him advice in love. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, this was harder than he thought. Maybe he shouldn't even be discussing this with a ten year old.

"Well it's not that I am confused about loving Tifa, I just.. it's hard to explain," he didn't open his eyes as he said softly to Marlene.

"How so?" Marlene asked.

"I don't really know how to describe this love; it's more of an endless thing, like a forever on going emotion that doesn't really end. I mean you know how when you're sad, you're only sad for a moment or two, but loving her," he paused and thought of the right thing to say, "Loving her is like feeling love every moment of the day."

"Than how could you say that you think you love her but then you know you do love her?" Marlene was really beginning to twist his mind in knots.

"I didn't," he shot back and open his eyes as the realization hit him, "I mean I did," he saw Marlene staring at him confusingly. "I mean, I yeah, I did but I.."

"You.." Marlene hung onto the u for further more emphasis in the 'you'.

"Ah forget about it," he gave up, "Just don't tell her okay."

"But you should if you love her," Marlene said, "You shouldn't keep such an emotion like this I mean what if Tifa felt the same way, then all this time by yourself would be wasted when you could be spending it with her."

He had told himself the exact same thing the day that he defeated Kadaj and cured Geostigma. "It's not that simple Marlene," he told her.

"Adults are so confusing," she rolled her eyes and stood up. "You should tell her Cloud, simple or not, life is life and you only live once," she told him and walked off.

He watched Marlene walking away and then found himself smiling at the conversation he just had with the child. She amazed him more every time he spoke to her. Sometimes it was hard to imagine that she was even just a ten year old. She always seemed more and more like Tifa as each day passed. It was like they had always said; staying with a certain something for too long and it will grow just like you.

He had been so involved in his own thoughts that he didn't even a familiar figure standing near the chair where Marlene had sat moments ago. "Ahem!" she coughed.

Startled slightly by the sudden sound he looked up and almost fell back. In that moment he thanked whatever there was to thank for the fact that people could not read minds, because if she had read his, she would probably faint.

"Tifa!" he announced to her.

She smiled and nodded, "Yep, last time I checked that's what they call me."

He didn't smile but continue staring at her.

"Something the matter?" she asked, "I saw you and Marlene talking earlier, she wasn't asking you where the cookies are right?"

He felt a small smile grow upon his lips as he shook his head, "No I didn't."

"Good, both Marlene and Denzel have been lurking around the kitchen all morning looking for it," she said with a smile. "I've already told them if only they would clean their room then I shall give it to them," she paused, "but no, kids are kids, cleaning is just not their thing."

He smirked at her description of kids.

She looked in the direction of her bar, there were a few customers around. Seventh Heaven was usually packed during the mornings; it slowed down when afternoon came.

"Well it's almost closing time," she looked at the clock on the wall, "I guess I better start telling them to leave," she gave him a final smile before walking away.

He sighed. Why couldn't he say it? Those three words. I Love You. Why was it so hard to confess something like that? He looked down at the cup in his hands and brought it to his lips again. The warm liquid was now cold as he swallowed. He stood up and took the cup to the kitchen, catching her eyes for a moment and smiling lightly before entering the kitchen.

"Alright people," he heard her saying. "Closing time." The sound of ruffling chairs and voices told him that the bar was soon going to be quiet.

"Hey Cloud," Denzel came into the kitchen with Marlene close behind. "Can you tell us where the cookie jar is," he whispered quietly as Marlene kept an eye on the entrance of the bar to the kitchen.

"Shouldn't you go clean your room first?" he asked in return.

Marlene smiled and said, "I'll tell Tifa your secret."

His eyes widen as he too glanced wearily to the door hoping that she hadn't listened. "Marlene you promised that you wouldn't," he said sternly.

She giggled, "I'll tell Tifa," she danced around the kitchen saying loudly.

He pounced on her but was met with Denzel guarding Marlene close. "The cookie jar."

"I'll tell Tifa… I'll tell Tifa.. I'll tell Tifa…"

"Tell me what?" Tifa came into the kitchen with a handful of cups and plates. She settled them into the sink and stared at the three innocent pair of eyes.

"Uh.." Marlene was lost for words as Cloud's serious eyes told her to be quiet.

Denzel gave a small smile to Tifa. "Me and Marlene are going to clean our room right now," he took the girls hand and quickly scampered out of the kitchen.

Tifa turned to Cloud and watched as he turned to her wearily.

"Was there something you wanted to tell me?" she asked.

His knees buckled. 'oh her eyes, those beautiful brown eyes..' he thought. How could anyone lie to those eyes? He straightened out nervously, and turned on the water. "Um, I just.." he answered.

She nodded, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want too."

"No, I want to but I.. uh I mean.." he felt his cheeks burning with red.

She giggled, "Cloud really it doesn't matter."

"Uh.." he was still struggling.

She smirked as she washed the few dishes and placed them on the rack to dry. She turned to him and said, "Can I tell you something?"

He nodded, anxious to listen to what she had to say.

She smiled, "I like a guy.. I think I love him, I mean I do but I.." she trailed off.

"Oh," his heart fell down. "But how can you think you love someone but know that you do love him already?" he asked.

She tilted her head to the side slightly, "Well it's not that I'm confused or anything, it's just-."

"Love isn't easy to understand Tifa.." he said.

She nodded, "Well don't you think it's weird that two people could be in love yet neither one of them would say a thing?"

He nodded and looked down at the sink, "Yeah.."

"I mean you know how when you're sad, you're only sad for a moment or two," she said, "but loving him, is like loving him at every moment of the day," she smiled.

It all clicked in his head as he looked up to her. "love.."

"You already know who I love, maybe you could talk to him for me," she asked, her eyes brighter.

He nodded, "Who is it?"

"In fact, you know him better than I do," she replied, still keeping the secret of his name.

"But I'm not sure who you are talking about Tifa.."

She sighed and leaned in so she could whisper to him, "Cloud." She then pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"Yeah.." he looked totally and utterly confused.

"Cloud Strife," she said again.

He was finding this funny now, "Yeah that's my name, what about it?"

"Well you asked me a question, I just answered it," she said again, hoping that it will sink into his mind.

She was in love with him? His breaths quickened as well as his heart rate. He stared at her with every emotion in his eyes. _She loves me. _He kept repeating in his head.

A smile grew upon his lips as he looked down at her. "So.." he pulled her close until her hands settled at his chest.

"I think," she began, "I'm in love with you."

He nodded, "Me? Are you sure?" he raised his brow.

She nodded and touched his cheek, "I am."

He smiled, "I love you too Tifa."

"Are you sure now?" she asked.

He nodded, "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.."

She leaned in and pressed a small kiss to his lips and then drew back.

"How did you build the courage to tell me this Tifa?" he wondered.

She tilted her head to the side, "Can you keep a secret?"

A smile broke free from his lips, "You heard didn't you?"

She giggled and nodded, "Yep, every word."


End file.
